Harry Potter and the American Exchange
by jinyuy
Summary: Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts with a crew of foreign exchange students from… the USA! What is going to happen in school and around the nation with Voldemort’s return still in the air, and how will the new students take it?
1. Scheduled Appointment

Okay, I am, obviously, one who appreciates the Harry Potter novels. If I didn't, I wouldn't be trying a fanfic for it. Now, I've read all books up until the current point, that is, up to book five, THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. Because JK Rowling is being an arrogant prat, sitting on the sequel, I've decided to try and write my own alternate timeline book. It will stem off from the end of book five, as though it were the sixth book that Rowling refuses to release, even though it's common knowledge that she's been finished for quite a while.

Sigh. Well, as mentioned, the books are written by Rowling, and I thus don't own them. They are great books, really, she just takes forever to write them. Correction: She has no trouble writing them, it's the releasing them that takes her too long. I've rambled too much.

Chapter One

Harry Potter, a quickly growing boy of sixteen, sat alone, quietly in his room, as he had been doing almost all summer. He didn't mind though. He preferred being stuck in his tiny room upstairs, away from his adopting family the Dursleys. This was for two reasons. The Dursleys didn't care at all about Harry's well-being, whether physical or emotional. This was because of one huge difference between Harry and most normal people. Harry was a wizard, or a student wizard, underage. He was not a muggle, or a non-magical person, like his family and just about 97 percent of the rest of the population of England. The Dursleys very much feared anything having do with magic, and kept everything about it strictly taboo. This meant Harry was ignored for the most part.

The second reason he preferred his solitary confinement was that he was very depressed. Harry's closest semblance to a real family member had died just a month ago at the hands of a very evil witch, working as a servant of the most evil person ever, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had made Harry's life miserable since he was only a baby, when he killed Harry's parents and attempted to kill him. He failed to get Harry, and his curse backfired, causing Voldemort to loose all of his abilities and power, and he disappeared. Some thought him to be dead. Others knew better.

Voldemort had returned over a year ago and killed a friend of Harry right on the spot in front of him. This saddened Harry very much as well. Never was he in such a state of emotional distress and turmoil as the summer following his fourth year at Hogwarts. This summer wasn't looking any better.

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and best friend, his only kind family left, died just before his fifth year ended… And Harry couldn't find a way to now blame himself. It was his fault, though his headmaster Dumbledore tried to convince him otherwise, that I was his own fault, for not making everything surrounding his mystery revealed sooner… So now Harry was without loving family. The Dursleys were actually related. His aunt on his mother's side, Aunt Petunia, was not magical at all, though her sister Lily, Harry mom, was. She had always resented magic ever since Lily became a witch, and her husband, Vernon Dursley, wasn't any kinder.

So Harry voluntarily locked himself away in his room almost instantly when he got off the Hogwarts Express train in June. Now it was late July, and he was not planning on coming out unless he had to.

Of course, he still maintained contact with his two close friends Hermione and Ron via owl messaging. From what he gathered, Ron was back at his home, the Burrow, while most of his family was at 12 Grimauld Place in London. His friend Ron was his best, a member of a very large family, the Weasleys. Large, but poor, while still very happy. Ron had a sister Ginny, younger by one year than him, and five brothers: the twins Fred and George, Charlie, Bill, and Percy. All his brothers were older, meaning he often got hand-me-down items. Percy and Mr and Mrs Weasly were at 12 Grimauld Place, while Ron stayed at home with Ginny and Fred and George.

Hermione was from a muggle family, though she was a talented witch, a very rare occurrence. Her family didn't find any inconvenience in it like the Dursleys did though, and they encouraged her to use her talents as often as possible. She was at her home also.

As for 12 Grimauld Place… That was the secret headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It belonged to the Black family, to Sirius, but there were no longer any heirs to the Black family. It was being used, and it had been for over a year, for this purpose.

Harry laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the previous summer of hell, comparing it to this one. Voldemort was back. This wasn't news to him of course. He'd known, and he was one of only a handful that believed it. H believed, of course, because he was there with front row seats for his return to full power. However, the entire wizarding world was in denial to the extreme. The Ministry of Magic wouldn't believe it, and they printed all kinds of slanderous filth about Harry and Albus Dumbledore for over a year before they were finally proven wrong. Cornelius Fudge was still in deep water in the community of wizards for not letting everyone know sooner what was going on.

In fact, within a week, the wizards and witches around the country called for Fudge's dismissal, to be replaced by Albus Dumbledore… Albus, a very kind, yet wise and powerful wizard, wouldn't accept the nomination, though he was pleased to be welcomed back as a respectable member of the Wizegamot and whatnot. So Fudge kept his position at Albus' recommendation, though Fudge instantly asked Dumbledore to become his closest advisor. He accepted graciously, though made it clear he would keep his full time position as Headmaster at Hogwarts.

So now, Voldemort was "officially" back, and everyone knew it. There was fear in the air amongst all magical folk, though muggles for the most part didn't even know what Voldemort was. Harry thought this was for the best, because the entire planet would be in panic. No, just the magical people of England need know.

Harry then thought of something. Do other countries know about Voldemort? If they did, did they concern themselves with their problem, or did they leave England alone to fend for themselves. Harry tried imagining every wizard on the planet fighting Voldemort. Even he wouldn't stand a chance against a united Earth. He laughed in spite of his bad mood.

There was a fluttering, flapping noise that entered Harry's room at the moment. He sat up and found Hedwig, standing in his window. His white owl hooted happily. She had yet again completed another mission. She had delivered a message to the Order at Grimmauld. He was told to send a note every three days in order to tell them he was okay. This was the only thing the Dursleys really pestered him about, because they'd been told by a rather threatening wizard named Alastore Moony that, if he hadn't heard from Harry that he's aright every three days, a group of wizards would be sent to sort out the problem. The Dursleys, haters of magic, didn't want that.

Harry took a piece of parchment from Hedwig's leg and read it. It was letter addressed to him in a very neat script. He recognized it as the handwriting of… Albus Dumbledore? He quickly scanned it over in shock. He didn't often receive mail from him.

Dear Harry,

First, give your family my apologies should this letter disturb them. I know they dislike post by owl, but I wanted this to get to you as fast as possible. I will be arriving at your house on Privet Drive in two days to discuss some things with you. Some of such things are important, while some are trivial, though I don't want to say too much. Please warn your family immediately. I know they don't like surprises, but remind them who I am, especially your Aunt, and there shouldn't be too much trouble. If it is too much of a problem, send Hedwig back, and the letter will find its way to my hands soon enough.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

Harry read the letter again to make sure he wasn't getting a little crazy cooped up in his room. He couldn't possibly mean to come and waltz into his Aunt and Uncle's house and expect to be welcomed. However, Harry was well aware that Albus Dumbledore knew what his family was like, so he figured he must have his reasons. He still couldn't get over the confusion, but he walked out of his room with the letter in han, ready to break the news.

He walked into the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia stood preparing a nice dinner meal. Uncle Vernon was reading the evening newspaper. His cousin Dudley was out somewhere for the week. He hadn't really heard where, though he didn't care when he left a few days ago. The two adults barely acknowledged his existence, untile he cleared his throat.

"Out of your room are you?" asked Vernon shortly, still reading the paper. "Well, to what do we owe the honor?" Harry clenched his fists tightly. He didn't appreciate being mocked, and his temper, ever flaring, was rising quickly. He pushed his anger away quickly though and spoke.

"I got a letter," he said calmly. They froze what they were doing. They knew Harry always got post by owl, though they didn't like it. They had to deal with it though, and never spoke about it consequently. Harry never really brought up his mail with them.

"Why does it concern us?" asked Vernon carefully. "You're not having any friends over are you?"

Harry decided he better word this as carefully as possible. He didn't want to set anyone off before he could fully tell them everything. He addressed his Aunt. "You remember Albus Dumbledore?" he asked. "The one who brought me here when… well, when you adopted me?"

"Of course," said Petunia stiffly. "How could I forget that awful day."

"Awful though it my be," said Harry, again growing ill-tempered, "Albus Dumbledore would like to talk to me." There was an electrified stillness in the air. "He's… coming over in two days."

"He's doing what?" asked Vernon. He sounded amused, as though Harry had finally told a good joke that he thought was worthy of his laughter. "What this… Dumblydork-person doing?"

"His name is Albus Dumbledore," said Harry sternly. "I'd appreciate it if you get his name right by the time he arrives in forty-eight hours." The message sunk in right then.

"He's going to be in _my_ house!" roared Vernon.

"He has something important to talk to me about," said Harry quickly. "I'm sure it won't be long. He just wanted me to warn you."

"Warn us?" asked Vernon. "You make it sound as though he is allowed here in the first place, as though he's _telling_ us he will be here no matter what."

"He _will_ be here," said Harry through clenched teeth. "Okay?"

"No it's NOT ruddy well okay!" yelled Vernon. "You write back and tell him no!"

"It's okay Vernon," said Aunt Petunia. This took them both by a bit of shock. She of course hated magic as much as Vernon, but it was only just a year ago that she was revealed to have a much more in tact view of the magical world than she let on. She knew Dumbledore because they'd spoked very seriously concerning Harry's homage at number 4 Privet Drive. She knew what Dumbledore says goes. She knew his power was great, and evidently didn't want to mess with it.

"Let him come," she said. "He's the most powerful… _wizard_ in the world."

Vernon hiccupped at the word "wizard" being used. No such magical terms were allowed to be spoken in his house, but he let it slide. "Very well," said Vernon. "At least tell him to come looking decent for a man. I want everything to be as normal as possible."

Right. Normal. Harry returned silently to his room upstairs to send a letter to Hermione and Ron right away. Hopefully, Hedwig hadn't gone hunting yet. It was almost dusk, the perfect time to catch mice.

End Chapter One

I have a general idea as to how I want the story to progress, but I'm also winging it on some parts. Forgive me if things don't seem to flow very well at some points in the future. In the meantime, the next chapter will contain Harry meeting with Albus and everything he has to say to the boy at Privet Drive. It's bound to be... well, weird I guess. Please R & R if you like this at all.


	2. The Visit

Yay, chapter two so soon. I thoght it might be a good idea to stay up past two am to make sure you guys get two chapters if you start as soon as it goes out, so I don't leave you hanging without giving you much. The first chapter was designed to be more of a review of previous years. Of course, I can't posisbly touch it all, but I put out some of the basics. Of course, anyone reading this should know all there is that would need explaining. It's not like someone who's never read the books would read this.

Chapter Two

It was the day of Dumbledore's arrival, and Harry was nervous so to speak. He'd spoken with his beloved Headmaster on many occasions about many topics, but this was the first time he'd be talking to him after his long conversation following his godfather's death.

For the year before that incident, Harry had taken a disliking to Dumbledore because he'd felt ignored, when he of all people should've been paying attention to him. Dumbledore, for the duration of that year after Voldemort's return, hadn't so much as even looked at Harry, but Harry found out all of this when it was explained to him by Dumbledore himself that night over a month ago.

Dumbledore had been afraid that Voldemort would soon realize he could see into Harry's memories and even go so far as to possess him because of the link they shared, the result of the spell that gave Harry the scar on his forehead. Dumbledore was right, of course, that the Dark Lord would realize this. He tried to make sure Voldemort thought the relationship between himself and Harry was nothing more than pupil to teacher, so that Harry couldn't be used against Harry.

Now it was too late of course. Voldemort knew of the connection between himself and Harry, as well as the one shared by Harry and Dumbledore. So he was going to come and have a chat, it seemed with Harry, face to face. This is what had Harry a bit nervous. He hadn't a clue as to what Albus could want with him. Maybe it was something to do with Occlumency.

Oh God, how he hated Occlumency, especially when he was forced to undergo lessons in the subject outside of school hours with his favorite (heavy sarcasm) teacher, Professor Snape. Snape disliked Harry extremely. The feeling was mutual. This hatred stemmed from the fact that Harry's father and Snape were arch enemies in school years ago, and that hatred apparently crosses the boundaries of generation. Harry was forced to quit these lessons because he got a little curious one day. Harry shook his head to rid himself of the painful memories of his father being a complete jack ass. He'd seen in a Pensieve exactly why Snape hated his father. James Potter was a jerk, pompous and arrogant, and he bullied Snape all around the place. It was later clarified that the bullying was also mutual, but Harry didn't think that made it totally excusable.

He had not received a reply from Hermione yet about the situation with Dumbledore, but he got one rather swiftly from Ron. Ron thought it might be the same thing as _he_ had suspected, that Dumbledore wanted talk about Occlumency or perhaps Voldemort. It didn't help much, but then he realized he wasn't expecting much help to come from his friend, just as much out of the know as he was.

Harry paced in his room. To be honest, he hadn't the faintest idea when Dumbledore was going to arrive. He hadn't said in the letter, so he had a hard time explaining to his Aunt and Uncle that the man could show up at any time during the day. Harry sat down on his bed, trying to imagine how he might arrive. Would he just knock on the door? Would he apparate in the living room downstairs? Maybe he'd try Floo-Powder. As if Dumbledore was reading Harry's mind, (and Harry never ruled this possibility out of the question) the doorbell rang. He sprang up from his bed instantly and ran to his bedroom door. He could hear a stifled yelp of surprise from Petunia downstairs.

Harry fortunately reached the door before anyone else did, and he opened it. Dumbledore stood on the front step of Number Four, Privet Drive with the oddest outfit anyone could ever expect to see him in. Dumbledore almost always wore brilliant, elegant, flowing robes of the finest fibers, though he never dressed to eccentric. However, Albus Dumbledore was wearing muggle clothes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a button-down dress shirt. He didn't belong in these clothes. It would've looked nice on anyone but him because of the grand, silver beard that hung from his chin to his middle. This made his attire look very odd indeed, but he was smiling gently yet brilliantly.

"I hope I look presentable," he said in his gentle, light voice. Harry smiled back at him and nodded his approval, though he though he looked better in his robes. He led Albus inside. Uncle Vernon, apparently victim to curiosity, stood at the entrance of the hallway, eager to catch sight of this legendary wizard. He seemed appalled by his choice of clothing, or rather by his facial hair, but kept it to himself, a very rare occurrence.

"Ah, greetings Vernon Dursley," said Albus, extending his hand slowly as they met. "I, am of course, Harry's Headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. You received my message via Harry I presume?"

"Yeah," grunted Vernon, hastily shaking the old man's hand and releasing it.

"And where is your wife?" asked Dumbledore politely. "Cooking I might guess? I thought I caught the scent of something lovely being prepared. Your wife is a good cook. I can tell. I find it most useful to trust my nose at all times." He smiled at Vernon. Vernon replied with a queer look on his face. Harry knew this meeting was not going well.

"Umm, Professor, Sir," stammered Harry. "Perhaps we should talk in _my _room upstairs. We don't want to bother my Aunt and Uncle."

"A good idea," said Vernon quickly. "We'll be seeing you then."

"Alright, Harry," said Dumbledore. "As you wish. Lead the way."

They walked the flight of stairs to Harry's bedroom, where Harry shut the door and locked it. He really didn't want Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon barging in. Harry immediately realized his room was in quite a state of disrepair upon turning around, and he wished instantly that he'd chosen a better place to meet, like outside.

"Err, sorry," said Harry, moving to pick up a pair of shorts on the floor, trying to tidy up. "Room's a mess."

"Do not fret," said Dumbledore calmly. "I do not mind messes myself, as you might've guessed by seeing many times all the things in my office. Leave your things lie and have a seat on your bed. I will sit at your desk chair, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Sir," said Harry, hopping onto his bed. He suddenly became aware of how weird it was that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was in his room, asking him permission to sit down."

"Of course, you're curious as to why I would invite myself to your house," said Dumbledore, jumping straight to business. "I'll get to things soon enough concerning that. Are you doing okay, Harry?"

"What?" asked Harry, thrown off by the break of topic.

"Are you doing well?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Harry weakly. It was the most unconvincing answer he believed he'd ever given anyone in his life. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm doing fine."

"Of course you're not," said Dumbledore, his smile turning to a look of sympathy. "But that's okay. You know, of course, that if you are having any troubles, you can speak to anyone about it."

"Yeah," said Harry, echoing his previous answer. "I… I miss him already."

"And that is completely normal, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Of course you miss him. You're going to miss him for the rest of your life no doubt, because you loved him very much. I don't wish to delve too deep into the topic at the moment, but it's okay to feel depressed, even angry, that Sirius is dead."

"I know," said Harry, looking at the ground. He couldn't deny anything being said to him. "So what is it you came here for?"

"Ah yes of course," said Dumbledore, his expression returning to his normal amused smile and bright eyes. "I came here to talk about a couple things actually. First, for the reason you already know, I would like for you to resume Occlumency lessons."

"I thought we'd get to that," said Harry.

"You're a very bright boy," said Dumbledore with a smile. "I figured you'd suspect me right away. As I said at the end of the year, it is very important that you learn to shut out Lord Voldemort's thoughts and attempts to get into your mind. Having you been having any strange dreams recently."

"No actually," said Harry. "I've been having a rather undisturbed sleep for the first time in quite a while." Dumbledore looked at Harry carefully for split second, studying him. Harry knew Dumbledore was a talented Legilimens, one who could view the contents of the mind at will, so he knew Dumbledore could know if he was lying.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "I trust you. I don't need Legilimens to know you are being honest. It's good that you're not having any penetrations recently. That means it may be possible that Voldemort is waiting for the time being, and we may be able to protect you before anything comes up."

Harry was afraid to ask, but he knew he had to anyway. "Who will be teaching me, Sir?" asked Harry. He inwardly hoped it would be anyone but Snape. Dumbledore smiled.

"You may have your pick, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Of course, Professor Snape is still available. I have spoken to him regarding the topic, and I have convinced him to resume lessons with you. He told me of the incident concerning the Pensive." Harry looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. He most disliked Professor Dumbledore scolding him, because he admired him more than any man in the world. However, he didn't press the subject any more than that.

"Your other option is someone you know quite well," said Dumbledore. "Professor Remus Lupin will be returning to Hogwarts this year, and he has offered to help you with your lessons as well."

"Lupin's coming back?" said Harry. "Really?" The joy in his voice was evident, and Albus smiled greatly. He obviously knew of the connection shared between Harry and Remus Lupin.

Lupin was one of James' closest friends in their days of school as well. Unfortunately, he was also a werewolf, and this discredited him greatly. Quite a few people knew of his condition, and instead of pitying him, scorned him. He often had times going out in public or trying to get a job because of his illness. Lupin was Harry's favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, standing the position in his third year, and they became very close. Lupin was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Dare I ask which teacher you would prefer extra lessons with?" asked Dumbledore, a smile creeping from the corners of his mouth as his eyes twinkled.

"I'd like Professor Lupin to teach me," said Harry quickly. There was no doubt about it.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Also concerning Occlumency, I should ask that you attempt to clear your mind every night before you go to bed. I will try and elaborate. If you can remove from your mind all the hassles of the day, controlling your emotions and memories, you can better lock up all those thoughts, making it very difficult for someone to break in. It's no easy task, as you well know, but you must master it. I am sorry that someone as young as you should go through this, but you know it is necessary."

"I know," said Harry. "I'll do my best Sir."

"Glad to hear it," said Dumbledore. "Now on to new business. There is something extraordinary happening in school this year. You remember, obviously, having the exchange students from the two competitive schools in your fourth year for the tournament."

"Yes," said Harry.

"Right. We are sponsoring another related program," said Dumbledore. "But, I'm afraid our exchange students are far from out of town. The students that will be traveling to Hogwarts are from a country very far away. I'm talking about the United States."

"Students from America," said Harry. "At Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "The program is supposed to promote unity around the world in the wizarding community. The young wizards are already on their way by means of something called an airplane. I never was on one before, but I believe it's something like a giant, metal, flying contraption of sorts."

"Yeah," said Harry with a laugh. "Probably a Boeing 747, or something big, to make a long flight like that. So they'll be in the country before the term starts?"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "That is why I'm bringing it up with you here at your house. Most other students don't know this yet. We are receiving a group of sixth years, like you, who will be needing a place to stay for the rest of the holiday. I thought you might like some company."

"You mean let one of them live here at Privet Drive?" asked Harry. "Professor, you know how my Aunt and Uncle are. If I even ask them if I can invite another wizard over, they'll do Voldemort the favor of killing me for him."

"I understand completely," said Dumbledore. "How would you like to head to Grimmauld Place for the duration of your last weeks of summer?"

End Chapter Two

Exchange students from America? OH BOY! I've always thought JK ROWLING should have put someone or something from America in the story. After all, it's where she sells the most books. I had the idea years ago that it would be awesome if they had a foreign exchange students program like we do in our high schools, something more than like in the fourth book THE GOBLET OF FIRE.


	3. Return to 12 Grimauld

Harry's going to Grimauld this chapter. I won't say anymore than that. I'll keep updating if I get some reviews soon. I know it's only just got out, so I'm patient.

Chapter Three

"As I have informed you," said Albus Dumbledore, still seated calmly at Harry's desk, "you need only return to this house on Privet Drive for about a month every year to ensure that it remains your home for the maximum protection."

"But I don't know if I can just leave," said Harry. "Wait a minute. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon won't really care if I'm gone. They'd probably push me out in an instant. Let me go inform them."

Harry walked downstairs, accompanied by the Headmaster. He walked in on an obviously private conversation between his Aunt and Uncle, because they were whispering amongst each other, which abruptly stopped as soon as he entered. He didn't really care.

"I'm leaving," said Harry. "I'll be gone for the rest of summer and obviously the school year."

"Ah, great," said Uncle Vernon. "Good news for once this summer. Me and my wife will have a few days of peace and quiet without you boys around until my son gets back."

Harry couldn't understand why it would make any difference. He didn't disturb them at all. He believed he did a very good job of allowing them to forget he existed. He shook it off, however. "I'll just be getting my things. Professor Dumbledore will be taking me."

"Good man," said Vernon with a smile.

It was a matter of minutes before Harry had all his things together and packed as neatly as he could. He of course had the large trunk full of his wizard robes and other clothing. He had a large school bag with his books s well, which he slung haphazardly over his shoulder. He grabbed his flying broom, the Firebolt, and he carefully hoisted that over his other shoulder. All that was left was Hedwig's cage, which he stacked on top of the trunk laying on the floor. Hedwig hooted, annoyed at being slung around while still in her cage.

They were standing in Harry's room, and as he stood there in front of Dumbledore, the question had to be asked. "Er, Professor, Sir, how are we getting to Grimauld Place?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," said Dumbledore. Just over Dumbledore's shoulder, a small burst of flame exploded, and a glittering, beautiful red and gold bird flitted onto Dumbledore's shoulder. It was recognized immediately by Harry as the phoenix named Fawkes, Dumbledore's _pet_, if you might think of it like that. Phoenixes are magical creatures, as Harry learned in his second year, with extraordinary powers, such as the ability to carry immense weights, the ability to teleport through Apparation, and they could heal just about any wounds with their tears.

"Hello Fawkes," said Harry with a smile. "It's good to see you again." Fawkes let out a strange, pleasant cooing noise.

"Fawkes will takes us there," said Dumbledore. Just grab a hold of or touch anything you need to come along with you. I daresay you have a lot of belongings to bring, so this seemed the easiest and most logical thing to do. Of course, you've never traveled by Phoenix, but you'll find it's very simple. Just hold on to his tail."

Harry grasped the phoenix's long, rainbow tail feathers with one hand, his bags and trunks all in his possession. Dumbledore nodded to his bird and grabbed it by the tail also. "Alright then Fawkes," he said gently. "We'll be on our way now. Number 12 Grimauld Place, please."

Fawkes cheerily chirped and disappeared into a puff of smoke, its two passengers along with it. Harry didn't feel anything extraordinary during the very short teleportation, except a warmth over his body. He appeared just as instantly, just as quick as he had realized he was teleporting. He found himself on the polished hardwood floor of the house that was his destination.

The walls were nicely painted a light blue, and a bright light hung from the ceiling. Fawkes again chirped, flapping its wings and folding them at its sides. "Thank you Fawkes," said Harry, patting its head. He turned around, looking around the house in which he'd been dropped. He didn't recognize it, as Dumbledore noticed rather quickly.

"This _is_ the same house as you've stayed in a few times," said Dumbledore. "But as you seen, it has undergone a few changes since your last stay. After much hard work, cleaning, and reparation, the house looks much better than it once did."

Harry agreed that it looked much better. Before it had been a dump, a pig sty with peeling paint, dust bunnies everywhere, years of grime that had built up over the years. Now, everything was cleaned and tidy, and there were even a few pictures on the walls, pictures of people some of which Harry recognized, and others he didn't.

One portrait was a picture that had been shown to him a year ago by the Auror Alastor Moody. It had two dozen people smiling sweetly back at him and waving, all members of the first generation of the Order of the Phoenix.

Obviously their arrival was detected by some people, because a group of wizards and witches that he recognized walked in. Leading the way was Mrs. Molly Weasley, followed closely by her husband Arthur Weasley and their son Percy. Also behind them were none other than the witch Tonks and Remus "Moony" Lupin.

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad you could come!" said Molly enthusiastically, bringing him into a tight hug. "We were more than happy to accept Dumbledore's invitation that you stay with us here."

"We'd take you to the Burrow," said Arthur, but we're running out of room there to tell the truth. With Bill and Charlie in town now, along with all the kids and now you plus two more soon, we'd be pretty tight."

"Two more?" asked Harry.

"The exchange students," said Arthur. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore told you by now."

"Oh yes," said Harry. "Yeah, I guess it would be pretty cramped. Is Ron here?"

"Nope," said Molly. "He's been at the Burrow taking care of Ginny while we're gone. "We left him in charge. He's taking on the responsibility quite well. We figure we can trust him to not burn anything down. As for Fred and George, they drop in every now and then, but they spend most of their time at that joke shop of theirs."

"Heh-heh." Harry laughed weakly. He still felt guilty that he'd gone behind her back and given the money to the twins, but Molly quickly seized on the subject.

"I don't hold you responsible, dear," said Molly. "They eventually told me about you giving them your tournament earnings. It's okay. I've gotten over it."

"Oh, okay then," said Harry, already feeling better. "Hi Moony, Tonks… Percy."

"Hey there Harry," said Percy cautiously. Harry had not liked Percy very much for almost more than a year. This was because he was the Minister's right hand man during the denial scandal concerning Voldemort's return. To make matters worse, Percy had turned on him, on Dumbledore, but what was worse in Harry's opinion, was that he abandoned his own family. It struck him as a bit weird to see him back with his family, though he'd already heard that he'd apologized and had been given forgiveness. "Listen, Harry," went on Percy. "I owe you a huge apology. I was such a twit the past year. I'm sorry for having caused you so much trouble. I'm ashamed to have turned on you so quickly after having been a friend over the previous years."

"It's okay Percy," said Harry. "I got over it. But the next time you upset your family, I'm afraid I'll have to hex you."

There was a still silence in the room. Apparently his audience didn't know how to take the comment. "It was a joke," he confirmed. "You know, hah hah?"

"Right," Percy laughed weakly. He had visibly paled at the threat he'd received, but was able to return to himself rather quickly. "Well, I joined the Order as quickly as I returned to the family. I still help Fudge a bit in the Ministry, but no like I did before. I help represent the Order to him, you know, give him updates and whatnot."

"It's good to see you again," said Professor Lupin. "How have you been?"

"Okay," lied Harry.

"Right," said Lupin. "Well, let's get your things up into your new room. Ron is going to stop by soon and visit. We can get your things unpacked by then. Shall we?"

"Sure," said Harry. Lupin led him up the stairs to a room that Harry knew was the one he'd shared with Ron last summer, but it too had changed. It was painted red and gold, seemingly to represent the house of Gryffindor. There were still two beds. Without all the dirt, and now looking brighter, the room also seemed bigger and more accommodating. He sat his trunk down at the foot of one of the beds, perched Hedwig's cage on top of a dresser, and placed his school bag on the desk in the corner. He let Hedwig out to stretch her wings. She hooted gladly, pleased that she was free, and she flew up to Harry's shoulder.

"Come now Hedwig," said Lupin. "Harry cannot unpack with you on his shoulder." He smiled. "Why not let her outside Harry? She might like to venture about and get reacquainted with the area."

"Okay," said Harry. He let her out the window, and he flew out, probably to hunt or something.

"So are you okay Harry?" asked Lupin. Harry froze only for a moment and instantly realized what Lupin was asking. He strongly disliked getting anywhere near the topic. Not that he was in denial or too depressed, but he just didn't like the discomfort of talking about it.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "I… I miss Sirius, but I'm fine otherwise."

"I understand," said Lupin. "If you need anything Harry, anything at all, you know you can ask me. You've been informed no doubt that I'll be your teacher at school again. I'll even be giving you your Occlumency lessons. Won't that be fun?"

"What makes you think _you're_ the one giving me lessons?" asked Harry boldly. Lupin's face slightly faded to disappointment. "How do you know I didn't ask for Snape to resume his work with me?"

"Did you?" asked Lupin.

"No," said Harry with a laugh. "You should've seen your face though. You looked terribly put down. Oh, sorry Moony, I just couldn't help it."

Lupin laughed too. "Ah, you got me there for a second Harry," said Lupin. "Well, I'm more than happy to be instructing you. You might do better with a teacher you're more comfortable around. Occlumency is still very difficult of course, but I have no doubt you can succeed. After all, Patronuses are hard as well, and you proved to everyone that you can do those with ease."

"It's still difficult," said Harry.

"Oh, never mind that," said Lupin. "Anyway, I actually am about to leave with Tonks to get back to the Ministry. Percy's coming too. We're just going to go over a few short things with Fudge, and we'll be back later tonight, probably later than you'll be up." Lupin backed out of the door smiling. "Goodbye Harry. It's great to see you again."

Harry was alone in his room and looked around more carefully. On the wall, to Harry's surprise, the portrait of Phineas Nigellus still was set. Phineas also had a portrait in Dumbledore's office at school, and he could freely travel to it and back. This made him very useful, even if he did have a very sour attitude most of the time. However, Phineas wasn't there. Harry wasn't too displeased.

Unpacking, Harry was finished in a matter of minutes. He only had with him a few robes and a couple changes of muggle clothes, along with his school bag. Other than that, he didn't have anything else, except of course for his broom. Oh what he would do to get back out on that broom again at that moment. He'd not flown since his match against the Slytherin House team last year, where he was banned from playing the sport for life by a foul old woman named Dolores Umbridge. The ban was lifted, but he still hadn't been on his broom all year.

He walked downstairs to find Molly cooking in the kitchen while Arthur sat reading a newspaper at the table. Dumbledore was seated at the table as well. "It smell very good Molly," said Dumbledore politely. "I simply cannot wait until dinner time."

"Oh, bless you Dumbledore," said Molly, blushing. "But it won't be ready for another hour or so. Oh hello Harry. Hungry?"

"Famished," said Harry, watching things magically cook themselves on the stoves while Molly tended to multiple courses. "It does indeed smell very delicious."

"Well, Molly is a fabulous cook," said Dumbledore, smiling brilliantly. Molly blushed even deeper.

"Oh come now, I'm not _that _fabulous."

"Well, we'll have to see," said Dumbledore. Fawkes flew into the kitchen, smoke still trailing from his feathers. He'd apparently just arrived from somewhere. "Ah, welcome back Fawkes. That's my signal that it will be time for me to depart temporarily. I will, of course, be returning briefly with a few children that will more than happy to see Harry here."

Dumbledore grabbed onto Fawkes and disappeared before Harry could ask him, so he asked the Weasleys what he was talking about.

"Where's he going?" asked Harry.

"To our house," said Arthur. "He volunteered to go and retrieve Ginny and Ronald, and Fred and George should they be there at the moment. They'll be arriving by Floo Powder of course. Trying to teleport too many people can tire Fawkes out."

"Oh," said Harry. "Well, do you want any help Mrs Weasley?" he asked. "I could aid you in preparing dinner."

"Oh no dear," said Molly. "Go and wait in the living room for the kids. I'm sure you can't wait to see them, and they can't wait to see you. They won't be long. Fawkes had returned from sending them a letter telling them to be ready."

There was the familiar noise of a roaring fire in the other room. "That'll be them," said Arthur, rising from his seat and setting the paper down. He led Harry into the other room just a red headed, tall male jumped out of the emerald fires and into the living room. He dusted himself and looked up.

Ron had finally stopped growing it seemed. Actually, Harry figured that he'd stopped growing taller, and was instead looking a lot more muscular and fit than he had last time they'd been together. Ron excitedly seized Harry in a tight hug.

"Harry, welcome back man," he said. "Golly, I was so surprised to read from Dumbledore that you'd just arrived here. I hurried as fast as I could." There was another rush from the fireplace, and another red head, this time one with long, silky hair, came out, clumsily stumbling to the floor.

Harry caught Ginny before she could fall, and he helped her to stabilize herself. "Hi Ginny," he said as she moved the hair out of her eyes. Her freckled face smiled back at him sweetly.

"Hey Harry," she said. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," said Harry. There was a loud crack, which Harry recognized as the sound of Apparation, and Harry turned around to see Fred and Gearge, smiling their typical, mischievous smile. Harry realized that there were two cracking noises that bad been made, but they managed to Apparate at exactly the same moment.

"Hey there Harry," said Fred.

"How are you?" asked George.

"Pretty good," said Harry smiling. "And how are you guys?"

"Business is still going great," said Fred.

George continued. "Not even we expected this much success. You know, if you would like a job, we can take you in. You deserve it mate."

"Mind you, we really just still need testers," said Fred.

"But it gets pretty good benefits."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Harry, laughing. Finally, Dumbledore appeared out of the flames of the fireplace, and the green fire faded to nothingness.

"Everyone made it alright then?" he said. "Good. Well, I imagine you'll all want to say hello to your mother. Go on then." The kids walked to the kitchen, and Harry heard them all greeting Molly while receiving what he knew to be enthusiastic, tight hugs. Ron quickly came running out to meet Harry again then.

"So I see your Quiditch training is going well," said Harry. "You're growing thicker-not fat-strong I mean."

"Right," said Ron, smiling. "I've been out every day on my Cleansweep, practicing with Fred, George, and Ginny. Ginny's improved loads too. She might be a close rival for you when you try out this year again for the team."

"Wow," said Harry. Ginny had at that moment walked in on them in the living room.

"You talking about me?" she asked brightly.

"Ron tells me you're quite the avid Seeker nowadays," said Harry. "He says you might even be better than me." Ginny blushed deeply.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm that good," she said meekly. "But I have improved. You should see me. I'm going to resign as Seeker and take up Chasing. That interests me more. Ten you can be Seeker again."

"I can't wait to see how you've improved," said Harry, smiling at the thought of all of them on the same team.

"We can play tonight," said Ron. "I'll just ask Mom and see if she'll let us out back to practice."

"Are you sure that's alright?" asked Harry very surprised. "I mean, won't we be seen?"

"Nah," answered Fred, walking in. "Dumbledore put up an impressive cloaking charm on the back yard."

"He even extended it for us, so it seems like we have more room, like how this house is hidden," said George.

"Awesome," said Harry. "Let me run up and get my broom. You guys grab your stuff." Harry ran upstairs as quick as possible and retrieved his Firebolt broomstick. He was finally going to get to fly again. He was going to be back on his broom, playing Quiditch, even if it was just for fun this time around.

End Chapter Three

Damn that was long! The next chapter might not be so long, because it'll just be some brilliant action scenes from the Quiditch game and maybe some revelation on the exchange students. Don't expect to meet the students until about chapter five or six though.

On another note, I have important things I need to hear. I do not have the greatest memory in the world, and I am sure there will be an instant when I reference one of the previous events of Harry Potter books and get something wrong. It's bound to happen that I'll misquote something or get some facts mixed up. Please tell me as soon as you spot these errors, so that I might be able to fix them. Even if you see something that you're just not sure about whether it's right or wrong, I need to know immediately. I hate getting things wrong in my stories, or even having just a little doubt about something being right. So please, if something seems amiss, you're probably right.

Also, I'm curious as to some facts that I cannot find. I want to know what year the players of the Quiditch teams would be in by Harry's sixth year. Like, is Angelina Johnson out of school yet, or is she in her seventh year? What about Katie Bell and the others? Please, if you know, tell me as soon as you can! I must know by the time the next one or two chapters go out. If I don't find out, I'll guess where they will be, and will thus probably end up in the wrong. So please help me with this. I really don't want to have to and read all the books again. What's sad is I just finished the fifth again.


	4. Quiditch Recreation

Chapter Four

They weren't really going to be able to play a game because they were lacking enough players. No, this Quiditch match was just for fun, just a little fooling around and practicing before the school year started. Fred and George took their roles as Beaters with their clubs while Ginny and Harry teamed up as Chasers against Ron, who stood guard as the chaser in front of a trio of hoods. The pitch was only half as large as a normal Quiditch field, but it was just the right size for such few players.

Harry sped on his Firebolt toward Ron, the large red Quaffle under his right arm. He was making straight for the middle goal, which Ron stayed in front of protectively. Ron didn't seem the least bit intimidated against Harry and his broom, which startled Harry, because the last he had seen, Ron had zero self confidence. Harry rolled the ball out from under his arm and pitched it.

Ron sped right into its trajectory and prevented it from going in with brilliant speed for the broom he was using. He smiled and tossed the ball back in. Ginny caught it with an outstretched arm, rolling with the momentum of the ball and turning around. She flew toward Ron now, palming the ball carefully as she soared. A large, heavy black ball came right at her from her right, sent by Fred with a wave of his hand like a salute.

She rolled over it, holding on with just her left hand. Simultaneously she found herself facing down a second Bludger in a head on game of chicken. She hadn't time to maneuver around it. While still coming out of the spin, she flipped off of her broom, raising from it by at least five feet while still rolling. She threw the ball as she fell again, and she landed safely on her own broom again a second later. Harry stopped flying in a dead halt and stared at the girl as Ron, who had caught the brilliant shot, threw it back to him.

The ball lightly hit him in the chest, and he fumbled it until he had control. He stared at Ginny again. "I told you I was better," she said with a smile. "I practice as well."

"That was awesome!" said Harry. "Did you make that up?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, blushing. "It was just sort of a spur of the moment thing."

"You're a shoo-in for the Chaser spot this year," said Harry. "I'd be frightened if you were going for Seeker. You'd be tough competition with flying like that."

"Oh come on, I've heard all about your surfing style from your first year," said Ginny. "I can't do that."

"Maybe I'll teach you some time," said Harry. A Bludger nearly knocked him off his broom, and he came out of a tight turn, reminded that they were still playing. "Let's score already."

"It requires teamwork," said Ginny. "Fred, George and I tried all month, and we have yet to score on him."

"Well, he has to let one in some time," said Harry. He sped forward, and Ginny followed. Another Bludger came from behind Harry and barely missed him by passing on the side. Harry increased his speed and hauled back to throw, but allowed it to slip out of his hand as he reached back. It floated in the air for half a second as Ron briefly wondered were the ball had disappeared to. Harry was still charging at Ron, eclipsing Ginny behind him.

Ginny punched the ball with her fist, and it rocketed toward Harry's back. Harry knew just when to swerve, and turned away at exactly the moment before it was about to cruise past Ron's right. He had barely the time to react, so he stretched off of his broom, reaching wildly for the ball. He barely deflected it before it hit the rim of the goal post and fell away.

"Holy cow," said Ron. "That was close."

"I can't believe you still blocked it," said Harry, amazed at how his friends had improved.

"I almost didn't," said Ron.

"Nice try Harry," said Ginny. "It was almost a score."

Ron gave the Quaffle back to Harry, who backed away with the ball quickly before George's Bludger could hit him. It hit the ground, causing a crater to appear, and it rebounded into the air. Harry rose up high like a rocket on his broom, the hair on his head being thrown wildly. He slowed his speed so that he would soon stop, caused by gravity, and he began to fall backwards, maneuvering his broom into a half flip, facing the ground as he descended. He was falling.

He was falling very fast, too fast for Ron, Ginny, or the twins to feel comfortable. "What's he doing?" asked Ginny, her voice quivering with just a hint of fear.

"Either showing off... of falling," said Ron. He watched carefully. "…He's showing off," said Ron. "You better be ready. I have to get to goal tending." Ginny flew towards the area where it seemed Harry was going to fall. Harry increased his speed to get the maximum boost from his gravity. If he pulled up at the right time, he'd be flying probably faster than a hundred miles per hour, maybe a hundred twenty.

He came out of the dive, as expected, at break neck speed, flying straight for Ron. He easily outstripped a Bludger behind him and was about to catch up with Ginny, flying toward Ron also ahead of him. He threw the ball, which was going too fast for Ginny to be able to properly see. She had to use her instincts and intuition to guess where it was going to end up.

She turned around into a three-sixty spin and hit the ball back to Harry, who was rapidly approaching. She instantly regretted it, as it stung like hell where she had to hit it with her wrist like a volleyball, just not straight up. It went right back to Harry as he grasped his broom tightly with one hand and jumped, similar to how Ginny had. He twisted himself into a three sixty degree spin of his own, lashing out with a roundhouse kick as he passed Ginny.

The speed of the air passing her almost threw her from her broom as Harry's foot caught the Quaffle, kicking it straight towards Ron. Whether by design or fluke, though, the ball had a rough spin on it, and it spiraled around and around, not flying in a straight line. Ron had no idea where it would end up, and he simply didn't have the speed to catch it. He nicked it barely with his fingertips as it passed, and it soared straight through the center hoop. The ball went flying a hundred yards away into the deep woods in the back.

"And you just go done telling me _I_ was good!" yelled Ginny. "Holy crap! You killed that sucker!"

"Wow Mate," said Ron, looking pale in the face. "I had no idea what to make of it. I didn't have a chance of getting to it in time."

"You still got a few fingers on it," said Harry. "I didn't think you'd even get that. I've been saving that play for a long time. It was a good thing Gin was able to interpret it fast enough. Ginny, you'd make a great strategist as well."

"She thinks quick alright," said Fred, coming to a hover on Harry's right. George descended to his left.

"Brilliant play Mate," he said. "We could barely see you. Did you realize you beat the Bludger? It gave up after about half a second."

"I've never been that fast before," said Harry. "That was fun."

"You scared the hell outta me!" said Ginny. "I thought you were going to fall to your death."

"Oh no, not me," said Harry with a grin. "It was all part of my design."

"Relax Gin," said Fred. "He's fine. Aren't you Harry?"

"I'm not used to that speed," said Harry truthfully. "I need to have a sit for a few." He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked back at Ginny. She still looked both impressed and slightly angry. "I didn't mean to scare anyone," he said quickly.

"Well, don't do it again," said Ginny with a quirked smile. She flew back toward the house, muttering something that sounded like, "_boys_".

Harry and the others exchanged glances. "Well, I think we're done for now," said Ron.

"Aww, is little Ronnie upset that Harry got the ball past him?" teased George.

"No," said Ron quickly. "It's just that we've lost Gin now, and Harry needs a rest anyway. Besides, it's time for dinner by now I'm sure. Plus, we lost the Quaffle."

Harry took his wand from his pocket and pointed it in the general direction of the forest. _"Accio Quaffle!" _The red ball rose from the woods and started to soar at him. He caught it gently and handed it to Ron.

Back in the house, Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Twins, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Dumbledore were seated for dinner. Harry had never been at the dinner table with Dumbledore before, who had recently changed back into his wizard robes, an emerald green with blue details on it.

"It's very good Mum," said Fred as he ate. "I'd almost forgotten how good you cook."

"Yeah, what with Ron and Ginny cooking," said George with a laugh. "They're just not up to snuff."

"Well, I can't help it," argued Ginny. "I've not cooked much, have I?"

"Well, we'll save it for later," said Molly. "Now eat up everyone. Harry, Dumbledore, feel free to take a second helping if you wish."

"That's quite alright Molly," said Albus with a great sigh and a smile. "It was very good, but also very fulfilling. I daresay that, should I attempt to consume anymore, I would burst, and I don't intend to go down like that."

"I'm still hungry Mrs Weasley," said Harry.

End Chapter Four

Okay, so I guess it's a bit of an abrupt end. Sorry, but I just didn't want to get any further without starting a new chapter. As for the exchange students, we'll find out a bit about the situation next chapter, but I'm not sure whether we'll be meeting them or not before chapter six. You'll just have to wait.

Or, I might just get another couple chapters in before the night is through. CIAO!


	5. Eight Students More

Chapter Five

Dinner had been finished for a couple hours now, and only the Weasleys remained at the house with Harry of course. Dumbledore had left for God only knows where. "Always busy, he is," said Arthur. "But he never misses a beat, does he? Always busy, yet always ahead of the game it seems."

"Yes, dear," said Mrs Weasley. "Oh my, it's so late!" Everyone, who'd been sitting in the living room, talking about their summer, looked at a large, brown, grandfather clock. It was a few minutes after ten o'clock.

"Well, it'll be off to home for you lot then," said Molly, standing up.

"Ohh, Mom, can't we stay tonight?" asked Ron. "Harry just got here. It's boring at home."

"That's a swell idea," said Fred.

"We can stay the night," added George.

"We can keep him company," said Ginny, nodding her head. "Come on, what's he going to do without us? He'll be bored, we'll be bored."

"Two birds with one stone," said Ron.

Molly argued it over in her mind silently. "I don't see why not," cut in Arthur. "It's a great idea. Who knows why we didn't think of it before? Then tomorrow we can go get our guests."

"I guess you're right," said Molly. "After all, they'd end up here soon enough. You all have a change of clothes here?" The sons and daughter nodded their heads. "Alright then. But straight to bed with you. I don't want you up late. We have to leave early."

"So there will be two more kids here?" asked Harry. "The students from America?"

"Yes," said Arthur. "They're actually arriving late tonight on their… err Arrowplane."

"Airplane," corrected Harry. The kids all laughed a little.

"Right," said Arthur. "There's only a handful of them. We'll be getting two out of eight that will be arriving. For the rest of the night and early morning, they'll be at a wizard hotel, and then we'll go to pick them up tomorrow morning."

"You'll get to meet them tomorrow and sort out all kinds of stuff when the time comes," said Molly. "But it is time that you go to bed. Off you get. Now." Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny walked slowly up their rooms, each receiving a hug and kiss goodnight from Mrs Weasley. Upon arriving in their newly decorated room, Harry shut the door, and they went to their beds, turning the light off.

"So what do you think about the new students?" asked Ron. "Are you excited."

"Oh yeah," said Harry. "I'm psyched, but more curious than anything. I mean, we've had exchange students from before, but America is a lot further away, isn't it? I mean, they've got to have loads of different customs than we do."

"I hear Americans are very rude people," said Ron. "They're arrogant, power hungry, and selfish, or so I've heard."

"Nah, they can't all be terrible," said Harry. "Who knows what they think of us? I hope they don't meet too many Slytherins before meeting decent wizards. They'll just turn tail and run back to their country."

They shared a minute of laughter over this topic, and when things quieted down a bit, Harry resumed talking. "What I'm most nervous about, or anxious or whatever, is how much they know about Voldemort." Ron surprisingly didn't give too much of a jolt.

"I thought about that too," said Ron quietly. "What do you reckon?"

"Well, to be honest, I have to question why they were allowed to come when we're obviously in such a terrible stat of turmoil," said Harry. "There had to be one hell of a permission slip to be signed."

"Yeah," said Ron. "But they might not know a thing about… Voldemort." Harry was pleased to find that Ron had gotten over his fear of his name, as Hermione had done the past year. "I mean, what if they know nothing, if they just think everything is honky-dory?"

"Well… I guess they're in for a very rude culture shock," replied Harry.

The next morning wasn't very chaotic. Everyone was awake and moving by eight while Molly prepared a nice breakfast of hash browns, eggs, and toast. They ate, and once they all felt fulfilled, Arthur announced that it was time to leave. It would be just him, Harry, and Ron going to greet their guests, as they didn't want to overwhelm them with an entire family of red heads. No, they'd save that for arrival at the home.

"Something just occurred to me," said Harry as he and the others got ready to leave. They'd be arriving by his favorite method of travel (Heavy sarcasm), Floo Powder. At least now he was familiar with it a bit more than he was the first time he used it, he reassured himself.

"And what's that Harry?" asked Arthur.

"Well, we can't just have students entering the secret house for the Order of the Phoenix, can we?" asked Harry. "I mean, this place isn't really supposed to exist. How do we keep that a secret?"

"They've already been interviewed for security," said Arthur. "At their previous school, they come highly recommended as being very trustworthy and righteous. They know the difference between right and wrong. Of course, just to be safe,"

"What?" asked Harry.

"They're going to put under a tight watch by members of the school community and the Ministry. Don't worry Harry. They'll be fine. Now let's go." He threw a pinch of what looked like sand into the empty fireplace, and a blazing green flame burst to life and enveloped him as he spoke the words, "London Magical Motel".

Harry stepped forward and took his own handful, stepping into the vacant fireplace. "Remember to speak clearly," joked Ron. "We don't want you to end up anywhere but the London Magical Motel."

"London Magical Motel!" Harry said as the green flames surrounded him. He disappeared while again feeling that sensation of being pulled away. He remembered his advice from the Weasleys in hi second year to keep his arms at his sides and not inhale too much of the smoke and ash. He clumsily stepped out of a nice fireplace in a large motel lobby. Arthur was waiting for him, and immediately afterward, Ron came plunging out also.

"Well then," said Arthur. "Good to see you made it all right this time," said Arthur. Harry blushed only a little. He was being teased, but he didn't care too much. He was still a bit nervous about meeting the new students.

Arthur led them to a receptions desk, where he cleared his throat loudly. A short, old wizard with a hooked nose and large eyes behind his spectacles looked up from some papers at his desk. "Ah, hello there Arthur," he said with a warm smile. "How you doing old chap?"

"Just fine Mark," said Arthur. "Of course, we're here to pick up the students from America."

"Right," said Mark, the old man. "I just called up to them. They'll be coming down in just a minute. They're on their way. Just have a seat if you will." Mark motioned toward the many couches and chairs in the waiting area. They each obliged and sat down then.

"Now boys, these new students might seem a bit strange to us," said Arthur. "But they probably will feel likewise about us."

"You don't have to tell us to be polite, Dad," said Ron. "Harry and I know about manners. We'll be totally cool with them."

"Oh," said Arthur, recovering from his derailing quickly. "Well then, I'll say no more. It'll be interesting to hear what life is like for them on the other side of the ocean, won't it?"

Harry nodded. There was a loud, sharp chime that sounded a little distance away. An elevator door opened, and eight teenage kids walked out, chatting with each other as they exited. The students looked around, wondering who it was that was supposed to be picking them up.

All eight of them wore what Harry supposed was their own school uniforms, which were grey button-down shirts and black pants worn under black and grey robes. The robes were all worn open, as if being worn like a large jacket or coat. They seemed to look like the typical teenagers.

"That'll be them," said Arthur, standing up and walking over to them. Harry and Ron followed on either side of him. The group stopped as they faced Arthur, Harry, and Ron. "Welcome," said Arthur heartily. "I'm Arthur Weasley. It's good to see you all arrived alright."

"No problems at all," said one of the males in the back, a tall one with long black hair. Some of them laughed lightly.

"Well then," said Arthur. "Where is… Leo and Blake?" Two males stepped forward. The first one that Harry noticed was someone a few inches taller than he, probably on the tall end of five feet, with dark blonde, shaggy hair and brown eyes. He didn't notice this person for his height, but for the instrument slung over his back. A leather strap was slung over his shoulder, and it appeared to be holding a long, flat case, about three feet long, maybe more, against his back.

"Name's Leo Arson," said the blonde, extending his hand to Mr Weasley. "It's nice to meet you Sir."

"Welcome Leo," replied Arthur. He turned to the other boy, a male only an inch or two shorter with spiky brown hair and green eyes. "You are Blake then?"

"Indeed I am Sir," said Blake. "I am Blake Stintley. Pleased to meet you." They shook hands, and Arthur introduced Harry and Ron.

"This is Harry Potter and my son Ronald Weasley," said Arthur enthusiastically. "They, of course, will be your fellow students."

"Nice to meet you Harry," said Leo, extending his hand. They shook hands. "I've read quite a bit about you from your Headmaster."

"You have, have you?" asked Harry with a smile. "Good things I hope."

"Albus Dumbledore spoke very highly of you," said Leo. "I don't know much about you though. I'm sure that will change quickly."

"Whoa," said Ron. "Harry, they have no idea who you are. They don't know you're famous."

"Famous?" asked Leo.

"We can talk later," said Arthur, "about that subject I mean."

"Well," said Blake. "Let's introduce our friends now. Of course you will be meeting them more properly at school, but we can still give you names."

"Right," said Leo. "This here is Gerald," he said, pointing to a shorter kid with orange hair and small spectacles. "Next is Jason." Jason was the tall male with long black hair in the back. "Of course, we have our ladies. Susie is the one with short blonde hair there. Anita is the brunette with long hair."

"And Marissa is there," said Blake, pointing out a girl with long blonde hair. "While here is Krista." Krista had long black hair that reminded Harry of Cho Chang, a girl he once fancied to be his girlfriend, but it didn't last long.

"Gerald, Jason, Susie, Anita, Marissa, and Krista," echoed Arthur Weasley. "It's very nice to meet you all."

The group all echoed their own thanks and that they too were pleased to meet him and the two boys. "So what houses are you guys in?" asked Ron. "What are your house names?"

"Houses?" asked Jason. "Umm, whatcha talking about?"

"They do not have houses," said Arthur quickly. "They all go to school together and share it as one body."

"Wow," said Harry. "Amazing."

"I'm sure that'll be explained in due time as well," said Leo with a smile.

"Indeed it shall," said Arthur.

"Well, we're the two that stay with Gryffindor," said Blake, speaking of himself and Leo.

"Jason and I are with Ravenclaw," said Anita, the long-haired brunette.

"I'm with the Slytherin students," said Marissa.

"As am I," replied Susie.

"I'm with Hufflepuff, is it?" said Gerald, the boy with orange hair. "With Krista."

Harry and Ron simultaneously turned toward the two girls Marissa and Susie. "Watch out for Slytherins," said Ron quickly. "Don't mess with them if possible at all."

"Yeah," said Harry. "It's part of the house system we mentioned. Be careful around Slytherins."

"Why?" asked Marissa, the one with long blonde hair. "Are they psychos or something?"

"Now, now," said Arthur. "Don't talk of fellow students. It's up to them to figure out how they like our school. Don't interfere."

"Just a word of caution," said Ron. "Their house always turns out the most dark wizards and witches. They are evil."

"That's enough Ron," said Arthur sternly. "We must be going anyway. My wife will be expecting us anytime, and I don't want to anger the Misses." There was some laughter out of the assembly of students. "Come Leo, Blake. Your luggage, of course, will be arriving shortly at home as well."

Harry, Ron, Arthur, and Leo and Blake walked away to the fireplace on the other side of the room. They waved as they left, and within the minute, all of them had disappeared into the fireplace, taken by Floo Powder to 12 Grimauld Place.

End Chapter Five

I am sorry that it's not very dramatic. It's not easy typing out the introduction of eight characters. It's kinda weird and jagged around the edges, but it's midnight, and I'm too tired to even breath, so I'm hitting the hay. Please R&R if you like this. If you don't, that's fine too…


	6. OWL's

Chapter Six

Harry came out of the fire first, followed by Ron, and then by the two exchange students Leo and Blake. Finally, Arthur emerged, and the green flames disappeared. "Welcome to the House of the Black Family," said Arthur.

"Nice place," said Leo, walking further into the living room and looking around. "So who lives here?"

"Actually, nobody really," said Arthur. "It's the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix you've been recently informed of. Harry here has come to live here for the rest of the summer though, and Myself and my family use it from time to time as well. Ron and his siblings will also be staying here for the rest of the summer holiday."

"It's a very nice house," said Blake.

Mrs. Weasley walked in quickly, obviously tipped off to the party's arrival by the sudden talking from their part of the house. "OH! Welcome everyone. It's so good to meet you all."

"This is my wife, Molly Weasley," said Arthur.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Leo painfully as he was squeezed by the ecstatic mother. Blake got a hug as well. Finally, the rest of the kids came into the room, hurrying to seethe newest guests of Grimauld. Blake and Leo were seemingly overwhelmed with so many people. It was explained to them that the Weasley family was a very big family, and that Harry wasn't really part of their family, though he was considered as an honorary family member, like an adopted child.

"Well, I'm sure there's so much for you kids to discuss," said Arthur as the doorbell rang. He and Molly bustled out, leaving all the kids in the living room. They looked at each other in a strange, uneasy silence for a few seconds.

Finally, Fred and George decided to break the silence. They were the best at breaking the peace anyway. "You guys interested in making a few galleons?" asked Fred.

"We're looking for employees," added George eagerly.

"Money eh?" asked Blake. "Tell me more."

"Later," said Leo, crossing his arms. "I'm a bit more eager to learn as much about this place as possible immediately."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I was wondering when we'd get to that. This place is a lot different that America I'm sure."

Leo nodded his head toward Harry as he spoke. "What makes you so famous?" Everyone stopped talking and looked to Harry. Harry looked at his feet nervously. It was going to be weird, but he had to say it to them eventually.

"It's a… very long story," said Harry. "In England here, we've been having trouble with a rather nasty, evil wizard."

"Voldemort, right?" asked Leo.

"Right," said Harry. "I'm impressed not only that you know his name, but that you don't fear it."

"Fear it?" asked Blake. "It's just a name."

"Well, for the past sixteen or more years, everyone in the country has been so afraid of Voldemort that they dare not even say his name," said Ginny. "He's very powerful…"

"Lots of people were killed by him before I was born," said Harry. "No one could beat him, except perhaps Albus Dumbledore, our Headmaster at school… But Voldemort came after me and my family when I was just a baby. He killed my parents easily, used the forbidden curse, Aveda Kadavre, on them, murdering them. He tried to do the same thing to me, but I was protected by some strange magic I don't even completely understand myself. The spell rebounded and took him out. He lost all his power that instant and went into hiding."

"Wow," said Leo. "I can see why that would make you a hero."

"He disappeared, and everyone was able to live peacefully again," continued Harry. "Everyone mostly thought he was dead, but some, like Dumbledore, knew better… Voldemort successfully returned to full power over a year ago, and he's trying to take over again."

"Ooh," said Blake. "We'd only just heard a few things in letters from Dumbledore. My mom almost didn't let me come because she fond out it was potentially dangerous. Albus had to convince her in a separate letter that Hogwarts was the safest place in England from this dark wizard."

"It'd be impossible to explain to you the severity of things around Lord Voldemort," said Harry. "I'm not saying it's above you, mind you. It's just that, you'd kinda have to be living here for the past sixteen years to really understand it all."

"And this Voldemort guy doesn't like you very much, does he?" asked Leo with a smirk.

"No, no he doesn't," said Harry with a laugh. "He pretty much would like nothing more than to kill me personally. It's what he spends most of his time thinking about nowadays."

"No pressure," said Blake. "God. Talk about fuckin' up your life pretty bad."

"You have no idea," said Harry. "He's taken away everything…" Harry looked down again. He started to feel sad again, and it took all of his ability to suppress his depression and rage. "Voldemort has stolen from me any semblance of a real family I could ever have. My only relatives are hateful, spiteful devils, bastards that want nothing more than to see me locked up in a loony bin somewhere. I could've been so happy, so normal. But now…"

Harry clenched his fists so tightly it began to hurt. Everyone noticed his anger building. Leo's eyes glanced to his fists at his sides, though his head didn't move. "This is obviously not a good topic of discussion anymore," he said slowly and carefully. Perhaps we should find something else of which we can speak."

"Yeah," said Blake with a nod of his head. "Tell us about Hogwarts. That's what I want to know more than anything else. Your school is apparently very different from our own."

"Oh boy," said Ron. "Where do we start?"

Harry laughed hard out loud, clutching his stomach as he tried to steady himself. Everyone stared at him. "I'm sorry," said Harry. "I just thought of something. We need Hermione here… Just think of how she'd go about answering them. 'You should read _Howgwarts: A History_.' She's crazy about books, very smart, and sometimes a know it all."

"Annoying huh?" asked Blake.

"Not really," said Ron. "She can be a bit bossy, but she's our best friend. She, Harry and I have been in this since the beginning of our first year at school. We've been inseparable ever since then come to think of it."

"She's always harping on about having read this book all about the school," said Harry, calming his laughter. "She knows everything about it. I mean everything."

"It's protected," said Ron. "Highly protected. It's almost impossible to just break in, even with magic. Even Voldemort would have trouble getting through all the security spells and magical barriers."

"It's impossible to apparate or disapparate anywhere on the school grounds," said Ginny. "Another topic Hermione has brought up several times."

"It's a castle," said Harry, continuing, "and it's been around for hundreds of years, founded by four very powerful wizards, all friends in the beginning."

"The beginning?" asked Leo. "What's that mean?"

"Their alliance fell apart," said Harry. "Their names were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

"The houses," said Blake.

"Right," said Harry. "They cooperated harmoniously for quite some time, leading the school by democracy and community, but someone screwed it up for everyone. His name was Salazar Slytherin. Though wise and powerful, he had some dark ambitions, and he believed that only the purest blood students be taught. He didn't like having anyone muggle-born in Hogwarts. The others disagreed, and their disagreement led to their disbandment. Ever since that day, long ago, the school had been divided, and there has been one Headmaster at a time."

"Slytherin eh?" echoed Leo. "His is the house you guys were warning us about. Does it have to do with his arrogance and such a you just explained."

"Yes," said Ron. "Every dark, evil wizard has come out of that house. There isn't one good wizard or witch in that lot. They're just a bunch of gits."

"And my friends are staying with members of that house!" asked Leo. "How dangerous are these students?" he demanded.

"Hard to say," said Harry. "Some are worse than others. Most of them are on a first-name basis with Voldemort himself though. Watch out for someone with the last name of Malfoy."

"What!" Blake almost shouted. "So they'll be living with those evildoers and being forced to stay in their house during the year?"

"That's what I was warning you about," said Harry with a sigh. "But I wouldn't try and worry too much. Not only will it not accomplish much, but I don't think they're in any real mortal peril, because not many of the wizards out there are willing to let others know what they are. I happen to know because I've been with them while they were with Voldemort. Not many others do."

"Yeah," said Ron. "They're no doubt being extremely cautious because everyone's suspicious of everything with Voldemort's return. The most danger your friends might be in is hearing a whole lot of slanderous words and filthy insults as Harry."

"They don't like you?" asked Leo.

"Nope," said Harry. "I vanquished their hero as a baby. It's got them pretty pissed off."

"That and the fact that they've not held the Quiditch cup since he started playing for Gryffindor," said Ron with a huge grin.

"Quiditch!" asked Blake. "There we go! Something we recognize!"

"You guys play?" asked Fred and George simultaneously.

"Definitely," said Leo with a huge smile. "Quiditch is life. Everything else doesn't matter to us. We love the sport."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ron. "This is perfect! We have enough for a seven man team! I'm Gryffindor's Keeper."

"Seeker," said Harry, raising his hand slightly.

"A tough occupation on the field," said Leo. "I know. I'm a Seeker too, though I substitute in as a Chaser every now and then."

"Nice one," said Harry.

"We're ex-beaters," said Fred and George together. "The best Gryffindor's had in years. We don't play anymore though. Officially anyways. We've left school to purse a more worthwhile cause in our eyes."

"And I'm unofficially a Chaser," said Ginny meekly. "I played as Seeker last year for a while for Gryffindor, but I'm going to try out as Chaser this year."

"She's a shoo-in," said Harry. "She's brilliant. Hey, you guys got brooms?"

"Yep," said Leo. "Wouldn't go anywhere without them. They're still on the way with our luggage though."

"I too am a Chaser," said Blake. "Leo and I make a great team up."

"Well, it's settled then," said Ginny. "We'll just have to play as soon as your things get here."

"So tell us more about the school," said Leo. "Anything you can think of."

Harry and Ron did most of the speaking, while the twins and Ginny spoke in turns every now and then. They spent a lot of time talking about most of the teachers, filling them in on their habits and strict rules. They took great delight in tell them how terrible Snape was, and if they had any chance, stay away from him as much as possible.

"It'd be best for you if you act like you hate Harry," said Ron. "It's bad enough that you are in Gryffindor," because he hates Gryffindors, but he hates Harry more. If you act like you loath him, you'll get bonus points with him."

"Nah," said Leo. "Sounds like this Snape guy is a real jerk most of the time. I don't act to please the enemy."

"Yeah," said Blake. "If he is going to hate us, so be it."

"A care-free attitude," said Fred.

"Definitely good for business," added George.

"You'd go real far in our line of work," said Fred.

"You should definitely join us."

"So it's our sixth year," said Harry, which means we begin the first of two years of NEWT level classes."

"We are in the same boat as you then," said Blake. "We had to choose our courses to suit our career aims."

"Have you guys chosen your classes yet?" asked Leo.

"No, we haven't," replied Ron. "It just occurred to me that we haven't even received our OWL reports yet. We don't know what grades we received this past year, so we can't choose yet. I imagine we have to be getting them soon."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I hadn't thought about it at all until now. What have you two got?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts are the required courses of course," said Leo. "They're required for being an Auror."

"Oh, you're interested in being an Auror?" asked Harry. "Amazing! I'm planning the same career."

"No shit," said Leo. "Well , those four are the one you'll have to take. I'll be in them as well, so we'll have those together."

"I just hope I'll be accepted into the classes I need," said Harry. "McGonagall told me I wasn't doing so well in Snape's Potions class, and I was just below what she accepted in her Transfiguration."

"We also get a couple optional classes," said Leo. "I was contemplating History of Magic lessons with… Binns was it? But I understand he's pathetically boring."

"Tell me about it," said Ron. "Harry and I only survived thanks to Hermione's notes, because we could never stay awake. Even she admitted every now and then that she had trouble paying attention to that ghost of a teacher."

"And then there was Divination," said Blake. "But I have absolutely no capacity for that subject, just like Leo."

"Care of Magical Creatures sounds like fun though," said Leo. "Some guy named Hagreed?"

"Hagrid," said Harry, grinning widely. "His course gets a bit… interesting at times, but it's loads of fun. Hagrid's a great friend of ours too. He's a terrific person. He's also huge compared to a tall human."

"So I picked that with Blake," said Leo. "Looks like fun. And then there was Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and a whole lot of classes."

"One of the newer classes caught our eye though," said Blake. "Muggle Concepts and Artifacts. Supposedly it's all about what muggles use in daily life, not being able to use magic, and how the compare to what we use."

"It's sure to be a BS course," said Leo.

"BS?" asked Harry, Ginny, and Ron at once.

"Bull Shit," said Leo, looking at them, confused. They'd evidently not been exposed to the term much.

"Ah," said Harry. "Gotcha. So are those the courses you're taking?"

"Yep," said Leo. "Blake and I picked the same ones in order to be together. We're kind of inseparable, like you and Hermione. Where I go, Blake goes, and vice versa."

"Best buds," said Blake. They slapped each other a high five as a host of guests walked in on them. Harry knew them all. It was Remus Lupin, Tonks, Percy, McGonagall, and to Harry's great displeasure, Severus Snape.

They were all accompanied by Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Wow," said Fred. "What a crowd."

"To what do we owe the honor?" asked George with a mocking bow.

"That's really cute," said McGonagall. "I'm here with Ronald's and Harry grades from their OWL tests."

"Speak of the Devil," said Leo. "We were just discussing their OWL's, wondering when they'd be arriving."

"You must be Leo Arson and Blake Stintley then," said McGonagall, her eyes darting to them. She smiled sweetly. She gave off the usual aura she always did: Fair, yet strict, friendly, yet always serious. "It's good to meet you both. I am of course to be your Head of House this year. I'm sure the boys here have been or will soon be describing all about Hogwarts and some of their… adventures."

"Not many adventures yet," said Blake with a smile. "But we're learning loads still."

"Well, welcome to England," said Remus with a great smile. He shook their hands. "I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year. I'm also a friend of Harry and the Weasleys, so I daresay you may be seein' me around here often."

The only one of the teachers not yet introduced was the tall, pale man with greasy, long black hair and a pointed goatee on his chin. "Professor Snape," he said coldly, his arms crossed over his chest. He apparently didn't care to shake the exchange students' hands.

Leo didn't care much for what Snape wanted though, it seemed.

He held his hand out to Snape, leaving it extended for a few seconds as Snape stared at him. "I understand that I may not be acquainted with your customs, but it is polite to properly introduce oneself by shaking a man's hand. You can shake my hand, Professor, or I can give you a hug." Leo grinned wickedly at the incensed man towering over him.

Snape couldn't just stand there and look like an idiot in front of everyone, so he was forced to give the boy a handshake. "The name's Leo Arson," said Leo. "I look forward to my Potions classes with you, Sir."

Snape withdrew his hand as Blake extended his own to him. Snape rolled his eyes and sighed, forced again to shake hands and be decent.

"Anyway, back to business boys," said McGonagall tersely. She handed Ron an Harry a piece of paper each, obviously a report card of sorts with their courses from last year listed along with the grades they received from their exams.

_Name of Student: Harry Potter_

_Courses Taken:_

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_ Potions: O_

_ Astrology: A_

_ History of Magic: P_

_ Divination: P_

_ Trasfiguration: E_

_ Charms: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Selected Career Aim: Auror_

_Required Courses for 6th Year: Defense Against the Dark Arts; Potions; Transfiguration; Charms; two Electives_

_You have been permitted to take all of the above courses at NEWT level due to attaining grades appropriate for advancement in your sixth year of education._

_If you have any questions about the classes, or should you want to change your career and learn more about other options, contact the Ministry via owl only, or visit anytime between the hours of 9am and 9pm, Monday through Saturday, noon to seven on Sundays._

"Wow," said Harry. "This doesn't seem possible." He looked up at his teachers. He had felt comfortable about some classes when coming out of the exams of course, but didn't think he had attained the necessary grade of an O in Potions, and he even had a little doubt about his grade in Transfiguration, which he had to have at least an E in to be accepted for NEWT.

"Believe me," said Snape coldly. "I was just as surprised as you are now. Perhaps you proved yourself to not be as dimwitted as you let on in _my_ classes."

"Now, now, Snape," said Remus with a smile. "Please try and contain your glee." Snape scoffed audibly, but everyone ignored him.

"I'm very proud of you Harry," said McGonagall. "I have, of course, accepted you into my NEWT class this year and look forward to you doing well. I must warn that it will be very difficult, but I have all confidence in you. My promise still stands from last year's meeting. I will give you whatever help you need."

She turned to face Ron, who seemed to be equally as pleased with his own marks. "You did very well also Ronald," she said with a smile. "Should you so choose, you will be accepted into my Transfiguration class as well." She turned and walked out of the room with Mrs Weasley.

"Of course, I wasn't the least bit surprised about your grade in DATDA," said Lupin. "This year will also be a little more difficult, but it's nothing you can't handle. Patronuses are NEWT level, and you didn't have much trouble there, did you?"

Harry beamed at him, smiling without reserve. He was as happy as he could be. He had a chance at being an Auror! He was going to pass, no matter what it took. "It's very nice to meet you both," said Remus to the new boys. "It'll be interesting to see how you do with my classes."

Remus left as well. Snape lingered for a moment, staring down at Harry. Harry had the feeling that Snape had still not forgotten that he had witnessed Snape's worst memory of his father when they were students. Harry felt immediately after a strong pang of guilt. Though he hated to admit it, and though he knew Snape wasn't the nicest kid in school either, he knew he didn't deserve the torture he suffered. Harry would be pissed too if he were in Snape's shoes.

The professor stalked out of the room without a word. Percy was there with Arthur and Tonks. The introduced each other until the two boys were well enough acquainted.

"Your luggage's arrived," said Arthur as they ended. "Got here just as everyone else did. All your stuff is in the front hall."

"Dad!" said Ron quickly. "Can we go outside and play Quiditch with Leo and Blake, now that their brooms are here?"

"Of course," said Arthur.

"All right!" said Ginny, dashing out of the room, presumably to get her broom.

"As soon as you help Leo and Blake unpack their things," added Mr Weasly quickly.

End Chapter Six

Ten pages! Holy hell! That's got to be the longest ever. Well, not much going on, except a little characterization of the two new main characters. For anyone who is wondering, Leo and Blake, and perhaps some of their American friends, will be playing a major role in this story. They won't get all the spotlight mind you, but they are very important to the story. They've got some strange customs of their own magical world up their sleeve that they have yet to reveal.

One of those strange customs is the long flat case slung over Leo's shoulder. What is it, you ask? You'll have to read the next chapter or two to find out. Ha!


	7. More Quiditch!

Chapter Seven

Harry and Ron led everyone outside into the backyard, explaining to Leo and Blake that the area was enchanted so that it was not only vastly enlarged, but also invisible to muggle or trespassing eyes. Harry looked at the brooms Leo and Blake were holding. The stick was made of some kind of dark, highly polished wood. It looked almost red, though it wasn't painted.

"What are your brooms?" asked Harry. "Neveer seen them before."

"Lightning 2.0," replied Leo. "One of the best in America. It's a performance broom, very fast and very maneuverable. Cost me a small fortune to tell you the truth."

"What are you flying?" asked Blake with a cocked eye. "It looks nice."

"Firebolt," answered Harry with a smile. "It _is_ the best in England, no broom like it. I've had it for a few years now. My Nimbus Two Thousand broke in my third year."

"Well then, it seems we're gong to have a fun game then," said Leo. "So how is it you guys practice? We don't really have another team."

"We don't need another team," said Ginny. "Fred and George practice de-brooming us as Beaters, while the others just try to score on Ron as best as they can. Harry's the only one who's succeeded, and that was with the sickest move I've ever seen. He's very good."

"Really?" asked Blake with a huge grin. "Well, we're pretty much the best Chasers in the USA. Maybe we can see how Ron measures up to American play."

"Bring it on," said Ron, kicking into the air with his Cleansweep and heading straight for the hoops.

"We have three Chasers already," said Harry. "I'm out of practice as Seeker. You guys work on Ron, and I'll work with the Snitch."

"Fair enough," said Ginny. "Let's go guys." She took the Quaffle into the air and began the game while Harry took the Snitch in his hand. The golden wings unfolded from around it, and it bounced into the air, hovering around him, sizing him up apparently. It took off into the sky.

Harry let it go for a few seconds, knowing it would be all too easy if he just watched where it went, and went up only when he was sure the little golden sphere had had sufficient time to hide itself.

He watched Gnny streak toward the hoop, Blake and Leo on either side of her. Ron sat perched on his broom with both hands raised in a goalie stance. Ginny passed it to Blake while passing to his other side. Blake bounced it to Leo in an instant, who immediately bounced it back without even catching it. Blake only caught it just in front of Ron and tossed it up for a point. Ron extended his hand quickly and caught it with only one hand.

"You guys have to come up with something more creative than that to full him," said Ginny. "He's good. Really good. It's going to take all we have got."

"Right then," said Leo. "We were just gauging his abilities. That's all. We'll take it up a notch." Leo flew backwards as the ball was passed to him. Harry kept watching. He'd never seen a broom fly properly backwards, because brooms weren't aerodynamic for such methods. He was sure it would require the greatest balance. Leo stopped and shot forward, palming the ball with one hand. He acted like he was throwing, following through so the Quaffle left his hand only for an instant. As soon as he had thrown it, he caught it again, faking Ron out only for a second as he moved to the left.

Leo recovered quickly and threw it to the exposed goal as hard as he could. Ron was faced with having to make a difficult grab. He was still going the other way when the ball was halfway to the goal. He jumped off of his broom toward the other hoop and grabbed the rim with one hand while reaching with his other. He deflected the ball from his goal, and it fell to the ground.

"Nice one!" shouted Leo. "I though I had you for sure!"

"Can someone fetch my broom?" asked Ron, still dangling high up. "I can't go anywhere like this!" Something streaked right past Leo at the speed of light, coming from behind him. It was Harry on his broom, as he and everyone else had quickly realized, and he was no doubt chasing the Snitch, only feet in front of him. Harry had his hand extended to grasp it as he closed in. It would only be a matter of a few quick seconds before he could caught up with it. Harry looked ahead and immediately realized that he was in a tight spot. The Snitch was flying right for the goals, evidently prepared to go through one. If Harry had to swerve to avoid one, a decision that he had about a second to make, the Snitch would loose him for sure. Time did make that much of a difference. One little distraction, and it could all be over.

Everyone had stopped playing to see what he would do. Harry knew his alternative was to go through the hoop with the Snitch, but even that would slow him down a bit. He had no choice but to catch it now or as it went through, or else he would have to start over again.

He increased his speed as they met the hoop. The Snitch led into the center rim as Harry lightly jumped off of his broom. He straightened his body as he twisted into a 180 degree spin. He passed through the hoop while he caught the golden Snitch and landed on the other side on his Firebolt, which had passed right around the hoop.

"Holy shit!" yelled Leo. "I did _not_ just see that."

"We've come to accept this as being normal by now," said Fred.

"Yeah, he's _that_ good," said George.

"He does crazy stuff like that all the time!" asked Blake.

"Yep," said Ginny. "He even surfed on his broom one time. Hell, he played almost an entire game with a broken arm."

Harry came up to them with the Snitch struggling in his hand. He was smiling, pleased that his stunt had impressed everyone.

"He reminds me of you for sure," said Blake to Leo. "He's as nuts as you are. Like, there was that time you jumped onto someone else's broom!"

"You did what?" asked Ron. He was still helplessly hanging from his goal.

"He jumped off of his broom at an opponent and landed on his broom on his feet, and he kicked off to jump up and land back on his broom," said Blake.

"I was just showing off," said Leo with a smile. "I do that every now and then."

"_KIDS! Come on inside! It's time for dinner!"_ yelled the familiar voice of Molly Weasley.

"We better get going," said Ginny. "Mum doesn't like latecomers at the dinner table." Ginny descended while flying towards the house, and Fred and George flew behind her.

"Great flying man," said Leo. "I can tell we're going to get along just fine with Quiditch between us."

"Oh yeah," said Harry with a great smile. "Tis the sport that binds us all. Quiditch knows no cultural boundaries."

"Hell yeah," said Leo. They gave each other a dramatic high five.

"Now let's go eat," said Blake. The three of them flew down to the house.

…

"Hello!" yelled Ron. "I'm still up here!... Anybody going to help me?"

End Chapter Seven

I know it's short, but i have some things to do today. Also, I'm going to be watching the Harry Potter 2 movie on ABC tonight for the sake of seeing the previews for teh 4th movie. Th have a great special with behind the scenes stuff for the Goblet Of Fire, so I'll be pretty busy. I'll see if I can't get a new chapter up.

Catch y'all later.


	8. Encounter in Diagon Alley

So it's been a few days since the last post. I'm sorry, but at least it's a bit long. Eight pages when I was finished. I think that's about as long as they'll get, no longer I hope. I believe it's best to get little bits of information at a quicker pace, rather than one big chap every now and then.

This isn't anything phenomenal though. We just get to meet some of the guests from America again, and we get to see a little more into their personalities. School will be starting in about a week, so it's time to shop for books!

Chapter Eight

Several Weeks later, Grimauld Place was bustling with a group of five children and two adults ready to go to Diagon Alley. They were scurrying this way and that, getting dressed in their school robes, eating their breakfasts, washing up. For there being so many people, it was a well organized sort of panic.

Seven doses of Floo Powder later, they all were in the busy streets of Diagon Alley. There weren't any cars in Diagon, or even bicycles. It was just a large shopping district for witches and wizards. Stores stood cramped together as people pushed and shoved to get into them all. This is where they all would be buying their books for their fifth and sixth years at Hogwartz.

They had to visit a couple bookstores to find the various texts they would need. They eventually attained all they needed, from Potions books to Dark Arts and Magical Creatures and Beasts books. "Will you be needing any other books then?" asked Molly Weasley.

"Nah," said Harry.

"We've got them all," said Ginny.

"Holy- Hey! Jason! Anita!" yelled Leo. Two kids turned around a few feet away to Leo's call. It was two of their friends, students that were guests with Ravenclaw, Harry recalled.

"Oh, hey Leo," they replied. "Neat place, isn't it?" They walked up to the group of the Weasleys. "Diagon Alley is so cool," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Blake. "It's amazing all the stuff they've fit in here."

"Getting your books?" asked Anita.

"Yeah," said Leo. "Came with Harry and Ron and his family. Weasleys, this is Anita and Jason, you two, this is the Weasley family."

"We've heard about you guys," said Jason. "Big family then?"

"Oh yes," said Molly. "This is only half of it."

"And you're Harry Potter?" asked Anita with a smile.

"Err, yeah, you've heard of me?" asked Harry tentatively.

"Oh of course," said Anita. "How've things been with Cho lately?"

"You're with Cho then," said Harry, smiling to himself. "Well, I'm not sure whether I should be worried or not. She hasn't… said anything bad about me, has she?"

"No," said Anita, laughing. "No, she thinks very highly of you, even though you guys aren't a couple anymore. She doesn't feel bad about that relationship at all."

"Whew," said Harry. "I thought there'd be a bit of resentment left in there after last year. We ended on less than speaking terms you might say."

"Well, we've both heard loads about you," said Jason. "We had heard that you were a bit famous, but from what it sounds like, you're a natural freakin' hero man!"

"You could say that," said Ginny, answering for him as Harry was blushing shyly.

"I, err, didn't ask for any of it," said Harry finally. "It just all happened. I didn't really do anything great or stupendous."

"Not from what I've heard," said Jason. "You've encountered this Voldemort jerk off too many times to count." Some people in the busy area around them were visibly offended at Jason's loud speaking and use of the Dark Lord's name. "And you've prevailed every time, haven't you?"

"Hey! LEO!" shouted a girl behind them a ways. It was Marissa, jumping up and down, waving her arms excitedly. She obviously spotted the taller Leo with ease, and she began running through the many wizards, witches, and children around them.

She came up to them, panting, and threw her arms around Leo in a tight hug, almost throwing him to the ground. "Err- Hello there Marissa. How ya been doing?"

"Awful," said Marissa, whispering so someone obviously couldn't hear her. She jerked her head backwards as a boy with a pointed nose, cold eyes, and slick, blonde hair approached, followed by what was evidently his mother, a short woman with long, greasy blonde hair as well, and narrow, slitted eyes.

Understanding swept immediately over Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys as Draco Malfoy walked closer with his mom. He evidently didn't see the company that he was about to be in, because he was completely shocked to see a team of Harry, Ron, and Ginny with their wands pointed directly at his face as he looked up.

The look of shock and fear was quickly masked by indifference as he took in the sight before him. Leo and Blake shifted uneasily behind them. Something was evidently wrong between these students, something _very _wrong indeed.

"Potter," grumbled Draco, like it were a curse. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with you and your filth today."

"I wouldn't want to deal with me today either," said Harry coolly. "If I were you, Malfoy, I wouldn't want to deal with me _any _day." Malfoy scoffed, but decided not to try and press his luck, seeing as how he was staring down the business end of three wands.

"Shove off Malfoy," commanded Ron. "We were having a good time."

"We don't want our day ruined," added Ginny.

"You are Harry Potter?" asked the short blonde woman behind her son. Harry looked at her properly for the first time. She looked very severe, like McGonagal on one of her bad days. He briefly wondered if the woman ever looked any less harsh. Harry nodded with a smirk. Though she was a woman, and he didn't like to pick on womem or think of them rudely, she was a Malfoy, and therefore, evil.

"So you're essentially the one responsible for my husband being locked up," she continued with a glare of pure hatred.

"Ah yes," said Harry, lowering his wand slightly. "How's Lucius doing now anyways?"

"Careful Harry," said Arthur Weasley. He looked to the Malfoy family. "You better watch your place you two," he continued. "You both are being watched everywhere you go."

Malfoy looked up at their company. Leo was standing with Marissa and Blake, and just behind them, Anita and Jason. "You've been stuck with these two then?" he asked them, jerking his head at Harry and Ron. "Well Marissa, you'll soon find out from all of them the difference between good wizarding families and bad."

He looked at the Weasleys. "Not all pure-blood families are evidently worthy of being able to do magic." He was of course, describing the Weasleys.

"I think you're right for a change," said Ginny quickly. "Some wizarding families, thoug pure-blood, aren't worthy of anything at all." She had effectively used Malfoy's words to insult himself, throwing him off of his ride of confidence. He paled and turned, spitting at their feet. Mrs. Malfoy followed wordlessly.

"Oh boy," said Harry, turning and putting his wand away. The others did likewise. He talked to Marissa. "Please don't judge wizards in England based on what you've learned from the Malfoys. They ate not a reflection of what we all are."

"I hoped not," said Marissa. "The last few weeks have been the worst! They are terrible, filthy, rude, and arrogant shit heads is what they are! Mr and Mrs Weasley choked on the curse words used by the girl, shocked by her choice of language. "All they've talked about is how they're the best and everyone else isn't worthy of them. I asked where Dracos' father was one day, and the family exploded. They threw me out of the house for a while. It was awful. Dumbledore showed up and made them take me back in. Otherwise, I'd still be on the street."

"They didn't!" said Leo angrily. He turned to Harry and Ron.  
You told me they were horrible, but I had no idea!"

"They're Death Eaters dude," said Ron. "They're as evil as they come."

"I don't want to go back with them," said Marissa, tightly grabbing onto the sleeve of Leo's robes. "It was dreadful. And then they talked about-

Her head turned towards Harry briefly, and he again understood immediately. "Me?" asked Harry. "Yeah, whatever they say, don't believe it."

"He's right," said Leo. "Trust me. Harry and Ron here are awesome. I hope all wizards around here are like them." Ginny cleared her throat loudly, again reminding Harry how much she sounded like a particular, fat, toad-like witch from last year. "OH! And Ginny's a great witch too! These guys are very awesome. I wish you could come with us instead of them."

"Me too," said Marissa, her face depressed. "If I have to stay with them all year, I'm heading back to the United States." She addressed everyone else. "I'm sorry, but this just isn't fun anymore."

"Well," said Mr. Weasley. "I may be able to make a request on your behalf. I have a bit of an influence with the ministry of magic, and I daresay Dumbledore and I are close enough. We may be able to invite you over to stay with us."

"Really?" asked Marissa, her face brightening instantly. "I'd be ever so greatful if you could. That'd be so cool! I'd get to learn about proper wizards and stuff, instead of slime like that boy."

"Awesome!" said Leo. "It would be so great to have you over!"

"How's the other one in Slytherin doing?" asked Anita. She looked around, as if expecting to see Susie pop up somewhere. She didn't, however, and they could only speculate as to what she'd been doing all summer.

"Well, I'm going to leave right away and see if I can't catch Dumbledore before the night is done," said Arthur. "If I can talk to him right away and get some things in order, you'll be set to come to our place this very night." Marissa looked so happy she was going to faint.

"Cool," said Harry. He silently wondered how many students could fit in Grimauld place. There were four bedrooms of course, one used by Mr and Mrs Weasley, one by the twins, one by Ginny, and one by Ron and Harry. She's obviously end up with Ginny. "What say you all o some ice cream or something? I'm starved myself for some treats."

"All right," said Ginny. Ron agreed too, as did Leo and Blake.

"You guys want to come along as well?" asked Ron to Anita, Jason, and Marissa. "We might catch up with more of your friends."

"Excellent," said Anita. Everyone else nodded their consent, and they headed for the nearest sweet shop they could find.

"I know where we are," said Ron after a few moments. "We're very near Fred and Georges' shop. They're right around the corner."

As they turned, sure enough, they found the small apartment that the tow boys were renting for their business. They weren't kidding when they said before that business was booming either, thought Harry. Indeed, more people were there than the ice cream parlor next door. There were all kinds of kids running in and out. Harry led them in, and as the bell rang to signal their entrance, Fred and George simultaneously shouted their welcome.

"Oy! It's Harry and Ron!" shouted Fred.

"And a bunch more kids," added George. "What a group! You guys interested in the group discount?"

"What's this place?" asked Anita, turning about and looking at all the boxes and bags of things.

"This is Fred and George," said Leo, introducing the owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes to his three friends. "They're as you can tell, the Weasley twins. This is their joke shop."

"Pleased to meet you all," said the twins at once, extending their hands over the counter. "Listen," continued Fred. "We'd love to have a nice chat with you guys."

"But business is busy," said George. "We've got our priorities to tend to."

"So we'll catch up with you later," continued Fred. "If you'd like to purchase anything of course, please fell free to help yourselves to our friend discount. Any Hogwarts student gets ten percent off, while Harry and immediate family get twenty, along with any other close friends of Harry."

"I daresay you all can have the twenty percent," said George.

"But just this once," added his twin. "As a friendly gesture towards our overseas patrons."

"Wow," said Anita, looking at something on a shelf. "Puking Pastils? They actually make you barf?"

"Oh yeah," said Fred. "They're designed to make you ill instantly when you digest one half of the candy."

"Then, once this illness has given you admittance from, say, chores or class, eat the other half to be instantly cured," said George.

"No way," said Jason, looking at more of the candies.

"Fireworks too?" asked Marissa, picking up a rocket. "It says here they're virtually invincible to magic designed to get rid of them."

Fred and George beamed. "One of our greatest invention," they said proudly. "Should you ever set one off, do not attempt to vanish them or stun them. The students of Hogwarts can tell you all about our products some other time, but we're really swamped."

"Gotta get back to work. Sorry."

They left the shop with a few sets of fireworks in their arms, pleased that they had purchased something so interesting. Even though Mrs. Weasley didn't like their items much, she was beginning to accept them and how they were having such a good time doing it. It took a while, but once she was convinced no one was being harmed, and that it was earning honest money, she allowed it with a turned head.

Remembering they had set out for ice cream, they got the sweets that they desired so much and left feeling greatly fulfilled. "That was delicious," said Anita, licking her lips.

"Yummy," said Marissa. "Thanks for buying Harry."

"It was no problem," said Harry, smiling. He was honestly glad he was able to spend his own money on others for a change. Though he was rich, he hardly needed it for himself much. He just hoped no one though him arrogant or showing off by offering to take the tab.

Something very large advanced on them from behind. No one saw what it was rightly, until they noticed that it was eclipsing the sun, forming a hulking shadow over them. "'Arry! Ron! Good ter see you two!"

They all turned, expecting to see a monster of some sort, the source of the booming voice. Harry and the Weasleys of course recognized the voice instantly as that of Hagrid's, and they were beaming with excitement. The other wizard children were visibly intimidated though.

"Hey Hagrid!" said Harry, hugging the giant as best as he could. "How ya' been?"

"Oh, fine," said Hagrid. Most of his wounds from the previous year had healed and completely gone away by now, though some were still subtly present. Evidently, Grawp was no longer beating his older half-brother senseless, or he had disappeared after the Centaur incident as something as such.

"You look loads better," said Ron.

"Thank yeh Ronal'," said Hagrid. "My it's so good to see yeh all 'gain. An' you lot mus' be the new studen's from… Amarica?"

"America," said Leo with a laugh. He evidently understood Hagrid had an accent that couldn't be helped, and didn't take any offense at the mispronunciation of his country. "I'm Leo. This is Blake, Jason, Marissa, and Anita. Gerald, Susie, and Krista aren't here at the time."

"I's good to meet yeh," said Hagrid, shaking their hands roughly. "I couldn' wai' to see the new studen's. Dumbledore, bless 'im, such a bright wizard, the brightest ever, though' it'd be great. I couldn't agree more with 'im."

"Yeah," said Harry. "They've been here about a month."

"So what have you got in store for us this year?" asked Ginny. "Anything good?"

"You know it," said Hagrid. "'Specially for meh NEWT level students. Got a great surprise for yeh. You'll luv it." Hagrid smiled widely, and Harry and Ron returned the smile uneasily.

Never wanting to insult their friend, they often just let it pass when the subject came up, but they positively feared Hagrid's idea of fun creatures. His idea of fun usually meant severe danger and risk to others. They always stuck with him though, telling him he was a great teacher, even when anyone else would've run for their lives.

There was a gentle cough from around Hagrid, and the giant almost jumped. "Ooh! Sorry, Sir! Got a li'l caught up there."

"No worries Hagrid," said the voice of Dumbledore as Hagrid stepped aside to allow the old wizard to be seen. "Greetings all of you. I haven't had the chance to meet most of you personally, and thought it wise to use now as a good chance. I can't say again how thankful I am that you all decided to come and stay with us. It is an honor, of course, to be in your company."

Dumbledore politely bowed, and the students blushed, embarrassed. "I have just finished speaking with Mr. Arthur Weasley," said Dumbledore. The students, all of them, especially Marissa, tensed visibly, awaiting Dumbledore's words on the matter. Surely, thought Harry, Dumbledore would know it wasn't worth it to make poor Marissa stay with the Malfoy's. No. He wasn't cruel.

"It's up to Marissa," said Dumbledore, smiling widely and looking down on her. "If she would so wish to join another family for the remainder of the holidays and even stay in another house, given the circumstances, I will allow it.

"Sold," said Marissa. "I want to stay with-err, Ron and Harry and Gryffindor."

"Alright then," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together once joyously. "You may stay there. I will arrange for your things to arrive at 12 Grimauld Place this evening." Dumbledore turned towards Harry Potter.

"Take care, Harry," he said with a wink, and he walked off into the alley. Harry could've sworn he saw him disappear into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

End Chapter Eight.

Yes. Long. Another one's on the way though. Check my favorites list, by the way, fro two exceptionally awesome Harry Potter story. "The Dream Come Ture", and "The Maw" areboth very well written, most likely better than my own. Read them and give them some reviews. They deserve them. Kudos to those writers.


	9. Hermione's Coming!

This chapter is considerably shorter than most of the others, only about four pages I think. I hope it's okay with you all.

**As you might recall, Marissa has been granted permission to stay at Grimauld Place for the remaining two weeks of Summer and even take up housing with Gryffindor during the school year. Will this cause any problems? Probably not.**

Chapter Nine

Back at Grimauld Place, it occurred to Harry and Ron that they had not sent an owl to Hermione in a couple weeks, and the last one was just to announce that the Americans had arrived safely. They of course got a reply of enthusiasm.

Before dinner that very night, Harry sent the letter on behalf of Ron as well as himself. It was quite long-winded, as Harry wanted to tell so many things.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We both wish you were here with us at… well, you know. It's been a very quick, yet fun few weeks with the new exchange students here. You'll love them. We've learned so much about them already, though we're sure we've only just touched the surface._

_They've been really eager to learn everything about us and Hogwarts too. By now, they've got the hang of things, and even know just about all our friends' names, including you of course. They keep asking about all the things about our school, things some of which we don't even know. I told them they might be able to borrow your copy of **Hogwarts: A History**_

_They're pretty eager to meet you and learn even more. They're both very nice. The student assigned to me is Leo Arson, and Ron's is Blake Stintley. Two went to each house, but one of the students was being mistreated by a member of Slytherin (guess what family: The Malfoys), so Dumbledore allowed her to stay here as well. _

_It's getting pretty cramped. Fred , George, Ginny, Ron, myself, Leo, Blake, and Marissa (the new student), along with the Weasley parents, make things very tight, and we often have dinner guests over, such as Tonks and Lupin, even Shacklebolt._

_Like I said, things have been a blast, but we both miss you very much. It'd be a lot more fun with you along. Ron was going mad at Diagon Alley today. He kept asking if we thought you'd be there, or if we'd run into you, or if you wanted to see him. It was really annoying to tell the truth. He was disappointed to not get to see you._

_-"_Hey, Harry!" shouted Ron, interrupting his writing from downstairs. "Are you finished yet? You better not be writing anything funny about me!" Harry chuckled to himself and continued writing.

_We're about ready for dinner now. I hope your summer has been fun thus far. My I've written so much, but I'm making up for Ron and I not saying anything sooner. Sorry. Hopefully you can join us before we catch the train in a couple weeks, but if not, we'll definitely see you at the station._

_Looking forward to seeing you as soon as possible,_

_Harry and Ron (The rest of the family says "hello" too)_

Harry folded up the parchment and put it into an envelope that he tied to Hedwig's leg. "Give it to Hermione, okay?" said Harry, patting the snowy white owl on the head gently. "Be careful out there now." He let the bird fly away out of the window and disappear over the trees in the distance.

Harry received a reply rather quickly from Hermione a day and a half later, and the response wasn't long. She briefly just said hello and expressed her joy that he and Ron were having a good time. She said also that she couldn't wait to see the new kids and meet people from the other side of the world.

It was soon approaching the time when they would be returning to Hogwarts for their next school year. Harry was only slightly nervous, though he couldn't wait to get there. He loved that school more than any other place. The rest of the kids were expressing the same anxious behavior and moods, only all too ready to get back to the swing of school.

"We miss it of course," said Fred and George together while they sat at the dinner table. It was only the residents of the house who were eating tonight.

"The pranks-

"Secret passageways-

"The Great Hall-

"More pranks-

"Kicking Mrs. Norris," finished Fred. "We won't be dealing with Filch anymore, eh?"

"Getting rid of Snape isn't too much of a loss either," replied George matter-of-factly, gesturing with his fork. The kids laughed, but Mrs. Weasley scolded them for insulting a teacher.

"Well, he's a slimy git," said Ron.

"Hush," said Molly. "I'll hear no more of this talk."

"Well, I received good news today," said Arthur as he swallowed a mouthful of potatoes. "Hermione will be here in a few days."

"Really?" choked Ron. Harry slapped him on the back a couple times, and Ron came up, breathing fine, but a little red in the face.

"Yep," said Arthur, smiling. "She's been given permission to join us for the rest of your summer break."

"Aren't we, you know, running out of room?" asked Leo, looking around the house as if it could answer him. "I mean, all four of the spare bedrooms are packed."

"We can fit her in with us," said Ginny. "Right, Mom?"

"I don't see why not," said Molly. "We'll conjure up a bed before she arrives tomorrow so she has a place to sleep. Mind you, you'll lose a bit of your space."

"I don't mind," said Marissa, only just recently learning who Hermione was. They'd spent a while describing to Marissa all the things she missed by being with the Malfoy's. She, like the two boys, was amazed to hear of Harry's heroics and how different he was. She seemed to like hearing things from Gryffindor's perspective better than from Slytherin's.

"The more the merrier," said Fred and George together. "Of course, we're out of the house most of the day anyway, always at the shop, so you lot won't be seeing much of us here besides mornings and evenings."

"That's still too much time with you two," said Ginny with a laugh.

"Hah," said Fred unenthusiastically. "Careful Ginny. Though you're close to us, you don't want to be on the receiving ends of one of our latest pranks."

"A wonderful product we're about to release," chirped George. "Not going to spoil it though. You'll have to wait."

"Oh course, if you want a sneak peak at its effects on a young female, keep pushing," said Fred with a sinister grin. Ginny suck her tongue out at them and went back to eating. Harry laughed a little. He believed it was cute how they got into little spats like that. Of course, he knew they would never hurt each other.

"Do you play Quiditch, Marissa?" asked Ron.

"No," said Marissa. "I'm not the athletic type. I'd just get beat up. I like to watch Leo and the others play though."

"Harry's a star too," said Leo. "You should've seen him when we got here."

"It was awesome," said Blake in addition. "He did the most amazing maneuver. It's too complicated to describe."

"Yeah," said Leo. "You would've had to have been there." They tried relating the story anyway, using wild hand gestures and movements, as if it helped the point of the story. Harry blushed as they went on. It was really weird, obviously, to have people dictating a story about you while in your presence, but he allowed them to proceed.

He found himself looking forward more and more to his sixth year at Hogwarts, this time ready for his first full season of Quiditch since his third year. He had been banned last year, and then there was the Triwizard tournament before that. Of course, second year, the Chamber of Secrets scare stopped the later half of the season, and Harry was incapacitated for the last game of his first year. (They lost pretty bad to Hufflepuff) This year, he promised himself he would make every single game. Nothing would stop him, not even the Ministry of Magic, should they come up with some stupid reason.

Harry busied himself with eating his dinner for the rest of his time in their company, silently listening to the stories they began to tell about him to Marissa, and even a few new ones to Leo and Blake.

End Chapter Nine

**Yeah, boring I know. Sorry. I guess the only real important thing is that Hermione will soon be joining everyone at the newly redecorated Grimauld House of Black. Oh well.**

**For the next chapter... Leo reveals what the strange, long object slung over his back is, while Hermione meets up with them and more stories are told. The chapter will end with the boarding of the Hogwarts express, and perhaps and encounter that was expected to come eventually. Draco seeks out Potter, intent on a fight with the boy who got his father locked up in Azkaban. You'll want to see it for sure. Oh yeah. I just wish I could accompany this story with my drawings and such.**


End file.
